


Snow Reflections

by Borelo



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borelo/pseuds/Borelo
Summary: 完成于2020年圣诞节的卡疾文献给吾主疾风，你值得最好的爱
Relationships: Carim Gracia/Yagami Hayate
Kudos: 4





	Snow Reflections

*** ***

今天是平安夜。

今年是卡莉姆第三年在地球过圣诞节。

为了提前从米德契尔达北部直接传送到海鸣市的月村家宅邸，以便进行约会的安排，今年卡莉姆做足了准备。多得奈叶、菲特的帮助，也和守护骑士们早早打好招呼，一同把忙碌的八神搜查官瞒在鼓里。

年初就开始涌上心头的想法，着手安排的日程在年末的时候终于促成心愿。

随着蓝色的传送光在白日里闪烁了一圈，这位金色长发，容姿端丽的女性出现在月村家的庭院里。

眼前，疾风的挚友，紫色头发的少女已等候在果树之间覆盖白雪的草地上。

"好久不见了～卡莉姆，欢迎你来。请先进屋吧，爱丽莎也刚到。"这次惊喜的共谋者之一掩饰不住地高兴，热情地将卡莉姆带进屋里。

"卡莉姆～欢迎你！真是的，昨天晚上铃鹿才告诉我你今天上午就到的事情。"金黄色头发，有着活泼笑容的少女挥着手快步走到卡莉姆跟前，给了她一个拥抱。是疾风的另一位好友，爱丽莎·巴尼斯。

"毕竟到昨天才能确定下来，我也舒了一口气呢。"卡莉姆露出浅笑。

"都先坐下吧，我给你们泡茶。"铃鹿看着爱丽莎抱了抱卡莉姆，又挽住她的手的样子，不禁好笑。爱丽莎从小就对金发漂亮的女孩子格外亲近，就像当年刚刚认识菲特时一样。

壁炉火光散发着温度，屋内暖和又明亮。沙发上，地毯上，错落着大大小小花色各异的十来只猫咪。

一只年长的，神情高傲的大黑猫踱步到卡莉姆身旁，径自坐下，靠在她的腿上。

"真是的，虽然已经说了很多年了，魔法的世界还真是比这边还要剥削人才呀。"爱丽莎不满地说道"你们没有年终假期吗？如果是这样的话是不是要给疾风那家伙发好多年终奖才行？"

"爱丽莎，说什么呢，对远方的客人很失礼哦。"铃鹿俯身将冒着腾腾热气茶杯分别递到两人的面前。

"有什么关系嘛，卡莉姆又不是外人。对吧～"

"没关系的。"面对少女意有所指的用词，卡莉姆露出不好意思的笑容，端起茶杯喝了一小口。

"这是…很好喝。"新鲜细腻的柑橘香味充斥鼻腔，是适合冬天的红茶。卡莉姆露出了满足的表情。

"从疾风那里听说过喔，所以不用最好的茶叶来招待可不行。"铃鹿坐到了卡莉姆对面，"啊呀～这孩子小时候也很喜欢粘着疾风呢。"是那只现在直接躺在了卡莉姆腿上的黑猫。

"是因为猫咪有闻到熟悉的味道吧？"爱丽莎适时地搭腔。

卡莉姆脸上泛上几分粉色，一手摸着猫咪，诚实地说"夏玛尔给我看过疾风小时候抱着黑猫的照片，所以一进屋就注意到这孩子了。"

我的两位友人的金发女友们，还真都有着和外貌上成熟的气质不同，让人忍不住想欺负一下的表情呢。一边想着，爱丽莎问道"疾风她，果然现在还在工作？"

"嗯…上午应该还有一些交接事项，大概下午就会回来地球。"卡莉姆计算着时间，大概还有三，四个小时吧。在这段时间，她打算一个人在海鸣市走走，再次确定明天约会的地方。

"翠屋特制的圣诞蛋糕已经送到我家了，待会儿卡莉姆直接拿去八神家吗？"

"嗯，麻烦你了，铃鹿。"

"不过呀，卡莉姆，我还真的佩服你，居然能放弃疾风做的蛋糕。"爱丽莎感叹。因为，即使是小时候的疾风，也能做出充满新意，令朋友们都期待不已的美味甜品。

"今年想让疾风好好休息一下…只是要委屈骑士们也陪着我不能享用疾风的手制圣诞大餐了。"卡莉姆的笑容露出些许歉意。"都是因为他们包容我的想法，今天才能顺利过来。"

去年，那个事件…JS事件以后，疾风又回到了搜查官的岗位，在各个部队周转。然而刚刚立下显赫功绩的她即使作为搜查官也被派往各个责任重大的指名任务，前两天也是刚刚结束了管理外世界的遗迹搜查回到米德，所以今天还残留一些文书报告的工作。

"我想，和奈叶、菲特，还有我们一样。八神家的人都巴不得能有一个人，让疾风乖乖听话好好休息呢。"

"所以，对卡莉姆这个圣诞假期的安排，我们都开心的不得了。"爱丽莎笑道，"那我们赶紧再确认一下吧，这是我们小时候放学路上能看到海的地方，海鸣市港…"

*** ***

八神家前。

"今天去铃鹿家路上在车上匆忙写的，字可能不好认哦～"感激地接过爱丽莎递出的手写备忘录，卡莉姆分别和铃鹿以及爱丽莎拥抱道别。

"圣诞平安。"

"你和疾风也是，圣诞平安。"

两位好友坐上车后，卡莉姆鞠躬道谢，铃鹿作出 "要-成-功-哦"的嘴形，爱丽莎则隔着车窗鼓励地比了大拇指"看-好-你-哦"。

卡莉姆笑得眉眼弯弯，心中充满了被认可的感激。转身拿出自己的钥匙打开八神家的门。五年前疾风刚般来米德的时候曾经一度租给一家六口，但是恋人…疾风说，和卡莉姆在一起以后，总觉得会想要来看看自己小时候的住所，就把房子稳妥地收回，拜托铃鹿处理日常的维护。

把蛋糕放入冰柜，暖气开启。卡莉姆竟然有点挪不开脚步。窗外的雪花一如每个圣诞，旋转着飘下。今年的这一片片雪白显得格外雀跃。

卡莉姆眼角扫过沙发，上次…和疾风在沙发上…她想到令人害臊的画面，双颊一下子升腾了温度。卡莉姆移开目光，看向厨房，眼里浮现恋人穿着围裙，变魔法一样料理着的笑容。

好想她。

这是，一点也不寂寞的，热切温暖的思念。卡莉姆伸手抚摸着厨房的门框，木质触感令人怀念而安心。一如自今天回到这里开始，这个家，这坐城市，这颗星球带给她的熟悉感。

她看了看家里的座钟，还有两个小时，就能见面了。

*** ***

日本时间下午三点。比预想的晚了一个小时。

好清爽的空气。

这个时间，铃鹿也开始准备和家人的节日，无暇接待疾风。提前打好招呼，八神搜查官在传送到目的地以后，便直接从月村宅邸里出来了。

今年海鸣的冬天，并不寒冷呢。雪花融化在鼻尖，似有若无地小小刺激，只像冬之精灵的脚尖轻轻一踮，勾起疾风的童心。

报备完成，正式假期精准开始计算后，疾风在办公室简单地换了淡粉色卫衣和白色短外套以及浅蓝色休闲裤，打算只在地球待上几个小时便赶回米德，为家人们烹饪每年的圣诞大餐。食材已经拜托给小琳和扎菲了，希望没有漏掉要补充的调料吧，毕竟今年没有什么机会亲自为大家做饭呢。不过，料理这件事，总会有别的方法的，安心安心。疾风的嘴角挂着笑意。

那么就直接走过去吧。今年身边的人也都平安无事，还发生了好多幸福的事情要告诉她呢。

疾风取出外套内袋里的天剑十字，金色的光辉在白雪的天下似乎要融化在掌心。

朝着…九岁那年，那个雪夜的圣地。疾风一步步走在登山道上，眼里浮现每年的心情。

自两年前开始，便不再浮现那次摔倒的疼痛，那个穿着粉色毛衣，双手拼命推着轮椅，哭泣挣扎的幼小脸庞。她轻轻闭上眼，很清楚地看见，九岁的女孩正和自己的笑容重叠。

两旁皑皑白雪，照映着光洁的阶梯。两年前，设立六课前的那个平安夜，卡莉姆第一次陪伴自己一起走上这道阶梯。

那是疾风第一次察觉，过去怀着无法诉说的心情与愿望的自己，独自一人的身影是多么寂寥。

去年…也有卡莉姆在身边呢。金发的恋人握着自己的手，步调默契，不言不语，雪绒花环绕着两人，落在两个人的肩上。温暖的，柔软的，包容的那双手，像拥抱一样地将疾风略显娇小的手包裹在掌心和指尖。

好安心…那双手一定总在握住自己的时候，施放持久的魔法。因为时隔两年，再次一个人回归这里的自己，已经扫去所有的寂寞，满心都是想要诉说的喜悦。

-那个时候，卡莉姆对你说了些什么呢？真好奇呀，艾因斯，能告诉我吗。-

疾风俯身轻轻抚摸当年映着银白色魔法阵光芒的石碑。

-什么呀，要保守秘密吗。-

*** ***

时间来到下午六点。

十二月末的天候，天空已经暗了下来，夜晚的山上起了一阵阵风，雪花也斜斜地打在身上。

收到了小琳的消息，卡莉姆按照预想的时间来到山顶的公园，她的恋人就在这里。

两年前，她和疾风一同来到这片她终于被允许触碰的圣地，怀着长年的心情，她和艾因斯说了许许多多的话，那是因为，艾因斯如疾风所说的那样善于倾听。去年，简短地打过招呼以后，卡莉姆便在一旁等待疾风。那一年，关于六课和JS事件的事情，她一定有很多话要对艾因斯说。

-艾因斯，圣诞平安。今年我也来打扰了哦。- 卡莉姆在心里悄声问好。

首先找到石碑处不见恋人的身影，卡莉姆朝四周张望，果然在展望露台的长椅边寻到了那道身影。

疾风一个人站在山顶公园寥寥无几的路灯下，在这里待了几个小时，褐色头发上已经落下雪迹。

卡莉姆心里一紧。那道背影总是——呼唤着自己。

她加快步伐，伸出双臂，将这道思念的背影裹入怀中。

"好暖和呢，卡莉姆。能闻到头发的味道…"许久，怀里的人才用闷闷的声音回过神一般说道。

"嗯。"卡莉姆在对方的颈窝里面埋得更深了"我也能闻到疾风的味道。"

柑橘一般夹杂一丝丝清苦的甜味，温暖的琥珀和冬季雪夜一般的雪松味道，忽远忽近地萦绕在自己身边。卡莉姆用鼻尖蹭蹭疾风的侧颈，吸入粉红胡椒一般让人心痒的少女的热度和清淡的花香。

"我在这里待太久了…是不是我忘记了时间？你来接我回家了吗…？"疾风原本便温软的声线染上几分娇滴滴的气息。"…卡莉姆手里的是，你去便利店了吗？"她这才注意到恋人手里还提着塑料袋。

令人莞尔，卡莉姆手里拿着地球的，自己家乡的连锁便利店的袋子。

卡莉姆听闻，松开怀抱，对着褐发的恋人晃了晃手里提着的透明袋子，露出里面易拉罐的字样。

满意地看到蓝色的眼睛一下子亮起雀跃的心情。

"为什么为什么？卡莉姆给我买了啤酒吗？好开心～"

"可不是给你买的哦，一人一罐。"故弄玄虚地眨着眼睛，将疾风拉到长椅上坐下。

"还有这个，先暖暖手吧，はやて。"从大衣口袋里面掏出一罐热的咖啡，塞到了疾风手里，卡莉姆并没有把手挪开。

"哇…好开心呐。卡莉姆。"疾风的笑容像点亮了四周，"你要陪我在这里喝一杯才一起回去吗？"

卡莉姆没有回应，只是拉开啤酒的易拉罐递给了疾风，一脸笑意地看着她。

"能赶上传送的时间吗，卡莉姆是什么时候过来的，今天下班都没有给我发消息嘛…"疾风顾不上喝第一口充满气泡的小麦液体，一个劲地朝对方发问，却看见她拉开另一罐啤酒，伸过来碰杯。

"乾杯，はやて。"

愣愣地看着理事官阁下爽快仰起头的侧脸，疾风也开怀地灌下液体。

咕咚咕咚。

"哈——！"两道表达着喉咙舒爽的声音一同响起，随即一起发出欢快的笑声。

虽然不明白为什么恋人会出现在这里，以这副从来没有见过的模样。手里提着给自己的饮料，是她一个人用地球的货币自己去买的吗。还有那声"干杯"，总觉得这样的卡莉姆…格外地开心，也让自己加倍地开心了起来。

疾风看着卡莉姆的眼睛，那是什么呢…在夜晚就会变成这样蓝宝石一般的颜色，恋人的所思所想，似乎可以通过其中光辉来读懂。

"是在山脚下的便利店买的，觉得这个时候的はやて会很想喝。夸我吧。"

"了不起了不起，卡莉姆真了不起呀。"疾风毫不吝啬地笑着夸奖，抚摸着恋人的手。"卡莉姆拿到假期了吗？我还担心你今天要很晚才能赶回来吃饭呢。"

"拿到了，我的，和はやて的。整整三天在地球的假期。"话音才落，对面的少女就难以置信地几乎站了起来。今天就盼着这一刻呢。卡莉姆宣告了自己辛苦筹划的功绩，看着疾风在明白好消息的含义以后绽放出毫无芥蒂的笑容。

随着那份笑容中的惊喜逐渐加深，恋人的笑颜越来越近，卡莉姆吻上了疾风。

是唇瓣完全贴合的吻，双手抚上对方的腰，然后带领对方贴近自己。卡莉姆睁眼的时候疾风也在看着自己，那双海蓝色的眼眸让她立刻坠入梦境，把她带回这个吻里，随即稍微侧头接受对方细细地吻着自己的上唇，她感到疾风的手搭在自己肩上，腿蹭在自己的大腿侧面。卡莉姆稍微仰起头回应着少女的唇，在对方鼓励的吮吻下逐渐探出舌尖，几次唇瓣的分合间，疾风已经跨坐在了自己的腿上，耳边传来偶尔泄露的甜美水声，又立刻被加重呼吸后新的一轮接吻所封住。

长吻结束的时候疾风靠在卡莉姆怀里，坐在她的双腿上，右手和卡莉姆十指交握。

"变得好暖和呢，卡莉姆。"这双蓝色的大眼睛在接吻过后更像泛着粼粼光彩的月下湖面。

卡莉姆把疾风搂进臂弯，发动轻微的魔力抖去两人身上的雪。月光般的金色轻柔地笼罩又很快散去。

今天的卡莉姆很不一样…这样的卡莉姆让自己好像一下子回到很早时候的心情似的。就好像十四五岁的时候，两人刚在一起的时候一样。

"我们走吧，はやて。约会的时间到了。"卡莉姆笑笑，拉起疾风。"这个时候应该没有关系吧？"卡莉姆看了看夜色，将近七点，从露台俯瞰下去，到处都是圣诞前夜的宁静气息，孩童们和家人待在一起，不仅是山顶，山脚下也静谧而无人。卡莉姆和疾风交换了一个眼神。

"想不想飞下去？"怂恿的口气。

"喔，这可不像是卡莉姆会说的话。"还有语气。

"我想和你从这里飞下去。"不由分说地牵起疾风的手，疾风会意，这种程度的飞行并不需要变换魔导装备。天剑十字发出一道闪耀的光，转眼间疾风出现在山顶的半空，夜天的六翼在纯白魔力光的轮廓下升起在疾风背后。

卡莉姆也在金色魔力光的包裹下浮起，来到疾风的的身边。两人共同俯瞰着整个海鸣市。

纵横交错的星点灯光如繁星拱月，环抱着在这圣夜之下愈显平和的港湾。卡莉姆一眼就发现了今早爱丽莎对自己说的放学路上的海岸公路。

疾风牵起卡莉姆的手。纯白色的光芒覆盖着金色，令这道辉月一般的光辉更添几分圣洁。

"卡莉姆开车来了吗？我看到了铃鹿家的车。"一边说着，疾风带领着卡莉姆以舒适的速度俯冲和下落。

"地球的空气似乎比米德更轻。"卡莉姆并非认真地这样说道，轻巧地落在地上。

"请上车吧，我的淑女。"拉开副驾驶的门，卡莉姆的笑容里面也染上了几分空气中的轻快。

*** ***

"卡莉姆。"

"嗯？"无暇偏过头回应那道可人的声音，卡莉姆刚好变换车道开上海岸公路。

"还是第一次坐卡莉姆的车呢，平时都是我开。"在外人面前，总不能让直属上司，这位美丽年轻的少将阁下为自己开车。

"你没有怀疑我不会开车，我已经很感激了。"卡莉姆说笑道，无论是因为官阶还是长年来往贝尔卡自治区的路径，自己很少有机会握方向盘。

"真的不用开导航吗，卡莉姆是要把我带到海的那一边去吗？"疾风嬉笑道。

"即使是我，也不会把心仪的女性带去错误的餐厅。"这是身为骑士，基本的的风范。

"即使是你，在地球也是无证驾驶吧。"飘扬的语调，稍微打击了骑士卡莉姆那奇妙的自尊心，"那可要在被抓住之前把我送到哦。"对方不为所动。

"今天只随便吃了点部队食堂的工作餐，我的肚子可有点饿了呀。"疾风往皮革座椅上一靠，看向窗外趋近黑色的深蓝海面，只比夜色浅淡一点，是暗之书防御程序沉没的地方。

-对不起，暗之书。请安眠吧。-

海风一下灌进车内，将疾风的刘海吹得飘扬。

卡莉姆不动声色地摇下车窗，车内随之播放起了应景的圣诞夜乐曲。祥和，温暖，熟悉的的音符在乐谱的节律中反复出现，如同点缀在天空中闪烁的星星，便足以营造相爱的人们记忆里的氛围。

笔直的沿海公路上，卡莉姆和疾风对视，对彼此露出欣然的笑容。

第一次坐卡莉姆开的车。疾风毫不掩饰地看着驾驶座上的金发女人，对方的蓝紫色眼瞳里满是认真的神情。

"卡莉姆也太夸张了吧，是为了我把海鸣市的地图都背下来了吗？"

"差不多吧。"露出涩然的微笑，并没有否定恋人的话。

"路标上的汉字也都能看懂吗？"少女就像好奇的孩子。

"菲特不也很快就学会了这里的语言吗？"

"原来卡莉姆是因为不想输给菲特执务官才这么努力呀。"听到恋人嘴里蹦出了未料到的名字，"放心吧，我不会拿开着黑色跑车载我的菲特队长和卡莉姆比较的喔。"

" はやて…！"升高的声调里面是无奈的语气。

"哈哈哈，哈哈，谁让卡莉姆的这张嘴里先提起别的女人。"伸手捏了捏恋人的脸颊，很快泛起了好看的浅红色。

"唔…！是我不对，はやて。"骑士卡莉姆认真道歉。

"说起来，菲特当年可是花了整整一年才勉强让国文成绩及格哦，所以，我很佩服卡莉姆的才能哦。"

"我才不会输的。"温和的声线沾染上骄傲的语调，柔和的侧脸微微扬起，连同淡金色的眉毛一同接受表扬，疾风心情愉快地看着这一切。

"我的卡莉姆不会输给任何人，特别是在，这个移动的家里。"少女开口诉说心声。

和金色长发，酒红色双眸身材修长的友人那辆黑色的跑车不同。

-在你的身边。- 

少女伸手搭在身姿窈窕的恋人姣好的大腿上。

-无论如何驰骋，心总是安顿。-

褐发的军人想起年初回归特别搜查官职位的时候，卡莉姆握着自己的双手，那双紫罗兰的眸子因为写满了担心显得娇嫩湿润。平日里顺展，气度不凡的金色眉梢也因为这份心情可怜得皱起，让人看了直心疼。但是两天后，恋人像是下定什么决心了一样，告诉疾风，两人今年一定会平安顺利。正是在那一天，卡莉姆许下了两人共度平安圣诞的心愿。

因为卡莉姆有预言的能力，所以我当然很相信你，我会平安回来。相拥着她，疾风承诺道。

每每在任务中，疾风总是想到，那双再次握住自己的手一定又趁着那个时候施展了什么魔法。

褐发军人还未发现，那最初是由美好的祝福，小小的心愿，和无比珍贵的爱开始的魔法。如同这位地球出身的二佐自身拥有的纯白魔力，从下雪的圣夜，伴随着祝福的新风降临，由小小的心愿开始，成长为十年如一日的决心，屡次抚平危机的巨浪，为次元的大海催生奇迹。

让守护次元的军人们也得以迎来，这样平安的夜晚。

两位少女的手交叠在一起，不再有言语。车内乐曲流淌，CD回转一周又来到了第一首。

那是这颗蓝色星球的文明里，几乎人人皆知的，平安夜的旋律。

*** ***

等到达目的地餐馆，是八点准点。是卡莉姆预约好的时间。

虽然因为搜查官的休假时间精准地推迟了一个小时，卡莉姆不得不在中间省去了让疾风回八神家换衣服的时间。心里对忙碌的疾风说声抱歉，为了惊喜，今天的自己实在是有点狡猾。

侍者接过卡莉姆绿色格纹，鹅毛黄的羊毛长外套，金色夺目的长发美人转过身来。瞬间，站在疾风眼前的是身穿蓝色丝绒长裙的爱人。

靛蓝色袖口与湖蓝色丝绒的主体一深一浅地碰撞，环绕着白皙脖颈的一圈花边之下是蕾丝布料的地带，透着心爱的人引人遐想的风光。视线延伸到胸前，一如其肤色的粉白色珍珠纽扣装饰，裙摆重复靛蓝色调，用网纱压褶增加层次感，收腰处勾勒美妙的女性曲线，与丝绒的材质结合…

疾风艰难地忍住了伸手触碰的冲动。同样让侍者接过自己的短外套，被带领到预约好的座位前，疾风直到即席前都无暇顾及自己的穿着。

大概今晚，八神搜查官的目光都没有办法从那抹散发着月亮般魔力的光辉长发之下，被湖蓝色长裙衬得格外动人的的肌肤、面容，以及与纯蓝色调的衣裳对比中愈发鲜艳的眸中紫色上移开。

"はやて，"爱人的声音显然没有责备自己冒昧目光的意思，那道甜美的嗓音里包含了更多自信的邀请。"在用餐前，我想你帮我戴上，这个。"

与充满余裕的语调不同，卡莉姆的双颊因为包含的羞涩感情染上了瑰色。

疾风出神地看着对面的爱人拿出宝蓝色的珠宝盒，装饰着苍蓝色的小巧蝴蝶结丝带…不知何时，自己已经站在她的身边，取出亮晶晶的东西…是一对耳坠。

没来得及细看，疾风小心地轻轻俯身在卡莉姆的身边，目光流连在那一缕垂挂在颊边，卷曲的金沙般的发丝之上。拜她一向灵巧的双手所致，终于得以不乱分寸地，认真地为对方戴上。

她随即绕到卡莉姆的另一侧，感到自己的呼吸一定变得重了起来，努力让气息不要失态地吹在爱人娇嫩的耳垂，疾风轻巧地抚上卡莉姆的耳廓，完美地完成了另外一边的佩戴。

她不知道，只听到自己的呼吸是因为在这个亲密距离里，另外一个人在过程中屡次屏住了呼吸。

"卡莉姆，今晚的你…好美。"

回到座位上的疾风，不会失礼地等待眼前世界上最美丽的人开口问自己。

爱人回以盈盈的笑容，大方地接受了褒扬。少女这时才得以端详自己亲手戴上，使得那张迷人的容颜愈发璀璨的耳坠——是皎白月色的珍珠环绕成星辰轨迹的模样，立体交错着，正中间的是镶满碎钻的一颗星星，平添了灵动，宣称了重点。

这对耳坠乖巧地待在卡莉姆脸庞两侧垂下的光泽金发之间。爱人卷曲优雅的发丝隐约透出隐藏其后的宝石光彩，一时间让疾风产生众月拱星的错觉。在众多次元之间，会存在着这样的宇宙和夜空吗？在我的家乡，月亮被看成白玉团子，璀璨当空的旭日，也不过是众多恒星中的一颗……

侍者送上餐前酒，是圣诞前夜的香槟。

透过水晶透明的杯体和淡金色的酒水，浮起的星点银色气泡让疾风的思绪仍然留恋在爱人金发之间偶尔露出的宝石所带来的浪漫想象中。

今夜的第二次碰杯，清脆的声响却让少女仿佛第一次从微醺中醒来。

"我们都喝了酒，要让谁开车回去呢？"只是一罐啤酒的话还没关系，尽管一向被调侃为不会推辞美酒的部队长，疾风在今晚的确没有任何推脱的意愿。

"不用担心，已经拜托过铃鹿，让她第二天派人来取车。"卡莉姆自如地回答。

"我的理事官上司什么时候也开始熟练指示起我的朋友啦。"

"也许是今天吧。"不同以往，卡莉姆回以调侃。

活泼的气氛中，上了第一道开胃菜。提醒了两人早已空空如也的腹部。

Scottish Lobster, compressed apple, marigold and lobster bisque 

（苏格兰龙虾配压缩苹果，金盏花，以及龙虾汤）

卡莉姆有点紧张地等待着疾风的表情。

疾风显然已经被这道菜缤纷小巧的造型所取悦，这些年来工作日渐繁忙，偶尔下厨也是为了一大家人，即使脑内有各种想法也很难找出时间实践。

用勺子舀起分子处理过的龙虾汤，金盏花跳跃的颜色仿佛只是不经意地飘落其上，并不对口感产生影响，绵密而轻盈的泡沫裹挟着海鲜的甜浸润舌尖。疾风抬起头，笑着示意卡莉姆也尽快品尝。

第一次食用苏格兰龙虾，被那饱满鲜美的肉质惊讶的卡莉姆，叉尖挑起一块金色剔透且完美造型的压缩苹果送入嘴中，浓缩后迸发的酸甜果香又与龙虾跳起了山与海的共舞。

好吃得眯起了眼睛，这时卡莉姆才自信今晚的选择不至于被厨艺精湛的恋人所挑剔，心情随着胃口一起逐渐开放起来。

主菜上来后，换了佐餐酒，是意大利产的果香浓郁，尾韵有着花香的白葡萄酒。

两人笑意渐浓，卡莉姆对疾风笑谈到今天如何在铃鹿的帮助下锁定菜单，独自在爱丽莎选出的好几家符合疾风一贯喜好的门店里独自购物，最终顺利挑选到服饰。

"那我可真要回头好好谢谢她们了。"疾风的眼里掩藏不住感激，眼中出现恋人奔走购物的可爱模样。

"因为身边的所有人都想对はやて好，我被选出做执行代表，很荣幸呢。"真的是很幸福的事情，是我的荣幸。卡莉姆珍惜地看着眼前少女的笑容，眉眼弯弯地笑了。

在浅笑轻吟的交谈中，时光欢快地流逝。多余的餐具撤去，用餐进入尾声。

为了今晚的甜品上桌。

Passion fruit soufflé with white chocolate ice cream

（百香果蛋奶酥配白巧克力冰淇淋）

染上醉意的两人一勺勺挖着杯子里似乎没有密度的蛋奶酥，百香果刺激的香气融化在其中，可可脂带来坚实滑腻的触感，瞬间冰凉的温度在齿间没停留多久便消失无踪。

卡莉姆察觉到疾风若有所思的表情，"下次你在家做给我吃，好不好？"欣喜的语调说明这并不是一个问句。

"当然好。"疾风惊讶地眨了眨眼，好奇今晚的恋人如何轻易洞察自己的心思。

今晚的甜品让两人将愉快的心情保持到最后。

牵着卡莉姆的手走出餐厅，疾风不自觉地回头看了一眼，留下记忆。

虽然是途中才得以分神去留意，其实疾风颇为中意这家餐厅高挑的天花板和绿意花朵。两人坐在全海景席，尽管如此，透明材料和折射光的配合下，今晚卡莉姆的每个侧面都得以尽收眼底。 

好笑地打量了一眼重新穿上长外套，裹得严严实实的爱人，疾风想起来在长椅上接吻的时候，对方就是这样裹着惊喜的礼物，而她还一无所知。

疾风将牵着卡莉姆的手拉到自己背后，抬头给了她一个短暂的吻。

吻后，少女对今晚酒肴的滋味更加满意了。 

*** *** 

雪下大了。恋人在前方牵着自己，少女看到有雪花团聚在恋人金辉色的发尾之下，臀部的衣料上。

疾风为夜间飞行的两人支起一道轻薄的屏障，白色魔力的粒子浮起，这道魔力的披风追逐着高速移动的两位少女，如同夜空中撒了一路细碎的白银。

卡莉姆回眸，看到爱人晶莹的眼睛，给了疾风一个熟悉的微笑。

"很快就到家了喔。"

"嗯…卡莉姆真的把地图都背下来了吗？"经过今晚奇妙的一切，疾风还是会好奇地看着这位来自异次元、身居高位的米德美女熟悉地带领着自己在长大的城市飞行穿梭。

总局那班人知道了会怎么想呢。鉴于两人皆身居要职，出于紧急情况的考虑和安全监护的要求，两人的关系只上报给了官阶在卡莉姆之上，且有私人交情的米泽德统幕议长。不过，这不是卡莉姆会允许疾风在今夜考虑的事情。

搜查官轻轻摆首，让夜风吹走烦恼思绪。

"我只需要记得家的位置而已。"温和的嗓音在静谧的夜空中传来耳边，"…而且，这个距离往下看的话就和地图一样。"卡莉姆的声音带着动容。

时针刚刚越过十点，华灯处处，灯火流萤，祥和气氛正是浓郁的城市夜景，海鸣市和十多年前似乎没有多少改变。

"卡莉姆想到什么了吗？"握了握对方的手，疾风飞到和她齐平的视线。

"就在这个高度，骑士们…はやて的家人们第一次出现在你身边。"有些羞涩地笑了，卡莉姆的目光回到前方。"现在，我也能够…像这样，待在はやて身边。"呼唤自己名字的嗓音里，疾风能听到安稳闪烁的光芒。

"卡莉姆，在天上说这样的话我会掉下去喔。"疾风的声音变得小小的，她咬了咬下唇，藏起鼻尖的颤动。

听到她的话语，卡莉姆几乎是反射性地将疾风搂入怀抱。

"不会让你掉下去的。"月色的魔力给莹白的光辉盖上一层被子。少女被自己稳固地抱在身下。

"这样的话，我们要到零点才能回到家了喔。"被对方在空中抱住，飞行回落到接近步速，流光的长发垂落在自己的两侧，恼人地吸引注意。

"这种程度的飞行，对はやて来说不算什么。"

疾风的上方贴近地传来调笑的语调，听起来卡莉姆很满足于现在的姿势。

可是我想快点回家…想要不用顾忌地打开更多的惊喜，今晚还等待着自己的褒奖。

随着少女怀中十字形的魔导器绽放出耀眼光芒，夜天之主轻松地将月镜的骑士拦腰抱入怀里。卡莉姆并没有惊讶，温顺地攀上疾风的后颈。

洁白的帽檐，黑金的甲胄武装，威风凛凛的黑色六翼。疾风总是以这副身姿出现在等待希望的人们眼前。想到这点，就令金发少女心动不已。

"谢谢长官的认可呀，"清澈的嗓音里是熟悉的俏皮语调，"稍微允许我借用SS级魔力的便利吧。"

"卡莉姆要说的那些情话，我想要回到家再更多更多地说给我听。"少女甜美的嗓音和笑意飘扬，幸福的心迹展露无遗。

疾风挥动夜天的羽翼，四周屏散的银白粒子拢聚，魔法的羽毛在纯白光芒中四散飘落。

地上的恋人们此刻倘若抬头，会看到瞬间亮起的星光。

星光化为流星，奔往夜空的另一端。

*** ***

千万朵初生的雪花，赤裸的天使，你要到哪里去？

千万人家点亮的繁华之中，祝愿你回到那盏灯火所在之处。 

牵手进门，在玄关处交换归家的问候。一个亲爱的吻后，保留肌肤的亲密，两人默契地分别沐浴。

"はやて，慢慢地泡个澡吧。"卡莉姆站在亲手布置了几处圣诞灯饰的客厅中，初显女主人风范。

疾风接过递来的浴袍，对着这幅光景，胸腔中不思议地鼓动。

温热舒适的浴缸中，疾风想着卡莉姆在玄关处脱下高跟鞋，摆在自己的鞋旁的样子。

画面挥之不去。雾气缭绕在湿润的褐色短发四周，少女认输地抬起了头，任由思绪如葡萄藤生长蔓延。

结束今天的第二次沐浴，卡莉姆更换好香草紫色的天鹅绒睡裙，以轻松的心情饶有兴致地在沙发上看着彩色屏幕里的画面。她似懂非懂地看着节目里的男男女女大呼小叫，说着疾风家乡的语言，分辨着和恋人平日里语调的区别。在六课时期，卡莉姆曾听说部队长的乡音被评价为特别有亲和力，格外地可爱。

"卡莉姆。"是那可爱的声音。

"好喜欢。"惊喜的声音。沐浴后的疾风穿着圆领网纱的嫩黄色睡裙，转身给恋人展示背后的提花纹样。白嫩的肌肤在薄纱下若隐若现，荷叶边的袖口和裙摆招展，无不邀请着卡莉姆的目光。

疾风坐到卡莉姆身边，挽住她的手臂。随即皱了皱眉，起身将屏幕关掉，再次依靠在卡莉姆身上。

看着恋人起身的动作，睡裙合身而随体，像夜间的轻雾挂在一朵花上。卡莉姆想起第一眼看到这袭裙子时所陷入的想象中。关于恋人欢乐柔情时分的想象。

卡莉姆将少女的脑袋拢过，替她轻轻揉擦着未干的头发，机会难得，这是两人之间表达亲密的小小仪式。

疾风舒服地伸直背脊，用脸蹭蹭卡莉姆的脸，又用头发上的水滴再蹭蹭对方的脸。

一双明亮蓝瞳目不转睛地看过来，在自己的双手和毛巾之间，卡莉姆觉得疾风就像藏匿于树篱之间探出脑袋的小猫。

一个轻轻的吻落在疾风的额角，疾风立刻亲亲卡莉姆的脸颊。她在邀请恋人参与自己的游戏。

雪簌簌飘落，隔绝在落地窗外，像此刻沉默的甜蜜。

又一个吻落在疾风的额角，接着落在眼角，眼下，颊边。疾风亲昵地贴近，同样在卡莉姆的侧脸上留下亲吻。

几乎不算是亲吻的贴近，卡莉姆用唇角勾勒着恋人的脸。轻柔的游戏般的亲吻，细密地覆盖上热度，心仪的清香也随之升温。

随着爱人的贴近，疾风的双手抚过的腰侧，攀爬到背上，眷念地贴在瀑布金发之上。

疾风的鼻息掠过金发恋人的耳尖和颈侧，随着对方触碰似的轻吻发出清浅的笑。

这道笑声惹得卡莉姆吻住她的唇，未等唇间的温度升高，卡莉姆的吻又去往疾风的唇边，下巴，和另一侧脸颊。仍旧轻轻地用嘴唇触碰，只是刚刚接吻的湿润让卡莉姆自己的双唇更加敏感，此时她内心的理智赢弱仿若婴儿。

疾风又发出了那清碎的笑声，仿若圣诞的铃鼓。

在卡莉姆内心，水晶做的理智之镜被敲破，晶莹地落地了。

她们接吻了。

半湿的毛巾松落，卡莉姆的右手握住疾风的肩，薄纱触感的衬托让她的指尖更为享用恋人肌肤的柔嫩。

亲吻我。疾风心想。一次不够。

亲吻我。疾风回应着吻，在唇瓣分开的时刻想念地驱身向前。再次亲吻我，宝贝。把你给我。

她于一次次吻中稍微起身，双手陷入金色的瀑布中。

亲吻我，用你的梦境划破我。疾风的指尖揪在天鹅绒的柔滑上，她节节前进，卡莉姆只能用手臂支撑起自己的身子。

一个吻怎么够，用你的宝石砸往我。在一次次吻中，卡莉姆已位于疾风身下，而疾风除了手上摸索的动作增加，似乎浑然不觉地专心贪恋着亲吻。少女的重量让两人紧密贴近，卡莉姆的腿感受到疾风光洁的膝盖，她伸出手去摸。

卡莉姆触碰到了疾风的大腿，她修长的手抚摸着臀腿之间，满意地叹息，立刻又被疾风的吻封住。用全情投入的爱意亲吻我，少女执拗地诉求着。

"はやて、我爱你"

黑色沙发上，散乱金色的一片光泽中，粉白的肌肤自胸口浮上绯云，宝石蓝的眼眸波光明艳。一双红唇轻启……

她们再度接吻。

两人的鼻息间湿度增高，卡莉姆开始抵住恋人的肩，留出喘息的空隙。她难为情地发现疾风的肌肤冰凉舒适，这足以说明自己的手心高温。

气息还未平顺，手中突然接过冰凉的触感。褐发恋人已经平静地为两人倒了两杯水。

不仅如此，疾风凑过来亲吻了卡莉姆的头发，海洋蓝的眼里已然恢复清澈的笑意。

等卡莉姆喝完杯中的水，心胸的鼓躁仍敲击着耳膜，甚至因为两人拉开的距离而愈演愈烈，她感觉到自己绵稠的目光牵连在疾风身上，看着她将空荡的玻璃杯拿过放好，静谧的空间回荡碰撞的脆响。

"接下来的，回房间去做吧。"几分低沉的坚持出现在少女清冽的声线中，出卖了刚刚的情事。

是什么时候交接了主导权？爱神究竟委身，深藏于何处，让我魂牵梦绕，一遍遍答应你的诱惑？

卡莉姆只是想要给予，答应，满足她的任何愿望。我命中的救星。

从所有人的视野里消失，金发的天使来到次元外的这颗星球。

零点的钟声敲响，今年一整年的我们，可以获得愿望的奖励吗？

从所有人的视野里，我们一起消失。

金发的将军用她今年所有的徽章，筑成这座堡垒。

***

纷飞的雪花是月光的幕布，拉开两人圣夜的编织。

紫色朦胧的魅影与嫩黄色的轻纱交错织锦，一同倒向床榻。怀念的气味宣示着主场，关闭多余的思绪，两人坠落于无声之中。

卡莉姆说出疾风想要听的情话。"はやて"从热吻中离开，"我独自在夜里想着这张床"金发女人吻着疾风的喉咙"想着…你从小女孩长成女人。"

"每次一想到这里，我就在夜里不得喘息。"卡莉姆的吻变幻形状，印在疾风的喉上。就是这里，会发出美妙的声音。

"再更多告诉我"疾风的声音在浓浓夜里变得清亮，任由卡莉姆的手贪婪地抚摸着自己的腿。

"我独自臆想着如何去…"卡莉姆在同样的地方开始了吮吻，"像这样…爱你"手上滑腻的触感仿佛触摸月光的绸缎，手背上薄纱提醒着她多余的东西。

"让你变成我的女人"炙热的吮吸在颈部点燃疾风一寸寸的肌肤，令她发出难耐的声音。

卡莉姆在腿间留恋的手让她不满，她知道那是恋人一向钟爱的部位。她想被触摸胸部。

"想要脱掉…"在裙底探索的手似乎早就有所反应，她拉扯下疾风的内裤。

"…！"被突如其来的空气接触所刺激，疾风吓了一跳，她睁眼看向卡莉姆，深蓝色的眼眸水光四溢。

"不是…裙子"疾风指意不明地哀求。

可惜卡莉姆没有听。掌心果断地覆盖上刚刚揭开的娇柔。"唔…！！"掌心带来饱满的贴合，卡莉姆俯身舔吻着自己的耳朵，在耳边说"想让はやて舒服。"

"摸我…的胸部"话音刚落，恋人的舌吻和期待的抚摸一起袭来，疾风的娇喊在卡莉姆舌头的搅动下变得零乱。卡莉姆跪坐在疾风面前解开前扣，拉下胸襟，掀起裙摆，只余下一圈层叠的黄纱围在少女的腰间。

终于使美好的双乳一览无遗。疾风的双腿早已被卡莉姆的大腿撑开，觉得自己已经很湿。

"はやて，你美极了。"声音中的欲望并不比由衷要少，卡莉姆一边趴下，一边两手抬起丰满的大腿。"我可以…舔你吗？"

一边点头应允，疾风眼睛睁大。卡莉姆…很少会提这个要求。

金色的脑袋来到腹下，气息喷在如茵的毛发上，采蜜人金发的河流自疾风的两腿间流淌，她的唇瓣亲吻着爱人的花瓣，舌尖轻划的舔舐让爱人的腿跟随着颤动，爱河如织。

疾风止不住地发出清冽甜美的声音，一只手不自觉地以手背捂上自己的嘴。这个动作让卡莉姆抬头着迷地盯着她的腋下。

比夜色更浓的少女气味充满鼻腔，比火炬更明亮的爱意点燃那双紫罗兰的眸子。疾风在这双花海般荡漾的眼眸里做着满园春色的绮梦。做着…

一片湿腻之间，鼻尖触碰挤压着阴蒂，嘴上舔吮的动作加重，卡莉姆心中像圆月在歌唱般，催发恋人高昂的旋律。

"啊，…哈！！卡莉姆"

疾风不住地呼唤着心爱的名字，难堪的双手扶着卡莉姆的头，指尖陷入腿间的金色月光。那道光瞬间迸发明亮，卡莉姆的舌头做深入的动作，疾风感受着难以置信的快感，动情的呼喊点亮了铺满黄金的床铺。

甜蜜已带着我，迷失在漩涡中。

疾风努力睁开眼，伸手抚摸那放情的玫瑰色面容。被名为你的浪潮裹挟着卷走。

一起做这未寐之梦。

情网如织。褪去衣裳，月桂凝脂。

赤裸的身躯彼此贪婪，卡莉姆带着刚刚沾满的液体舔扫着疾风的乳房，将鲜艳的乳头交替含入嘴中，疾风啃舔着卡莉姆的香肩，伸手寻到那处濡湿温热的乐园。

疾风的右手不紧不慢地在草丛处摩挲，左手握着恋人的腰，翻身将卡莉姆压在身下。

她的恋人擅长等待。对于今晚，这份等待已经搁置太久。就像过去每一次避人耳目的幽会都要筹备的那样久。

"卡莉姆想要你的女人做什么？"

我的女人，她的咬字像蘸进蜜罐。无须等待，恳求你，别让我再等待。

"登门…拜访我，はやて"恋人的眉毛因希冀而弯曲，这份因盼望而忐忑的语气令人加倍疼爱。

疾风的手划开小巧的阴唇，透明甘露流泻在她的指尖，用拇指的指节抵弄着挺立的感官核心。

"想要はやて，"疾风的另一只手热情地抚弄着浑圆的乳房，卡莉姆弓起身子，卷曲的金色发丝像两条玉带在乳侧摇摆。"呜…给我，进入我。"

快进入我。为你而来，别让我逃走。

疾风的手指进入卡莉姆的体内，耳畔立刻得到褒奖的呻吟。她抽出手，没等卡莉姆反应，两根手指又快又准地再次闯进入口。"啊はやて好棒"超过限度的快感让卡莉姆仰起头，双手无助地攀上疾风的背，飞扬的声音未再落下。

水声靡靡。感受到愈发扩张的温暖内壁充分邀请，疾风支起身子，迅猛地动作着手臂。

天花板上光影斑驳，墙上的光线来回跳跃在两人交缠的影子上。床铺不可避免地摇晃而发出声响。

这个房间曾经满载孤独的夜晚，多得数不清，漫长得没有终结。让人以为，孑然一身就是人生的常态。

她剧烈地满足着金发爱人的渴求，卡莉姆在疾风的手中摇摆身姿。

不明缘由的病变，不知何时就会失去的生命，小小的祈愿总是无疾而终。

恋人的高呼如同怒放的花朵，一朵朵在她的指尖揉碎。

人生毕竟如露水般短暂，小时候的她独自告诉自己。

在催情的动作下卡莉姆的眼角尽染情欲。在疾风雨落于体内的占据下，她几乎要攀不住怀里的人，两手在少女的背上滑落又攀爬，留下一道道红印。

带我登上节节攀升的浪潮，不知何时会倏然坠落，空游无依，沉浮于你。

你的指尖绽放辉煌烟火，一片一片，将我的碎片拼凑完整。

仿若来自深海的蓝色眼睛注视着眼前的一切，这片海洋蔓延得更远，仿佛来自遥远时光的眺望，将爱人欢愉的容颜尽收眼底，深深珍藏在海底的宝箱。

别再隐藏，别让我知道你在考虑。尽情显露你的表情，呼唤我直到狂野吧。

让我的眼眸浸满你快乐的闪烁。

\- 你无人能及。-

就让彼此的胸腔中高鸣的爱意重叠舞蹈，今宵良夜，你我共缱绻。

***

交欢后的裸体紧紧依偎，已经分不清这道体温是你还是自己。

疾风的脑袋枕在恋人的胸脯，魅惑的馨香服务着她敏感的嗅觉。"卡莉姆刚刚给我口的好舒服。"羞涩已经成为肌肤的底色，所以想说的话都要说出口。

"谢谢你，はやて"轻抚着疾风的头发，满足过后水光饱满的蓝紫色眼睛凝望着对方。"因为はやて穿上我挑的裙子，看上去就像芒果一样甜，让我很想品尝。"

"卡莉姆从回家以后就想着这件事吗？"出身于米德北部的卡莉姆大概把芒果当作了什么稀奇的东西。疾风被这份可爱逗笑。

"我今天一直都在想这件事。"卡莉姆补充道，"还有你对我做的事。"

疾风挑了挑眉毛，玩味地看着她。

我甚至一整年都在想这个夜晚。卡莉姆在心里说着。

"你一整年都在想。想着我。对不对？"少女撒娇似地问。

"如果你早点告诉我，我就能好好准备了，约会的时候我都有点自惭形秽了。"没能匹配你美丽的光辉，让人们看到佳偶一对。

"万一别人觉得一定是我潜规则了你，怎么办。"俏皮的语调说着夜晚的话题。

"没关系，因为实际情况恰恰相反。"卡莉姆调侃道。"はやて不用考虑这些，我想你什么都不要考虑。"

"卡莉姆的意思是要包养我吗。"疾风咋舌，"我家至少有六口人，去年又增员了一名。总局给理事官的俸禄真是丰厚得令人眼馋。"疾风张嘴说着胡话。

"你少算了一个人。"卡莉姆并没有生气，她只是抬手掐了掐疾风的胸。

"呜哇疼"疾风抬起水汪汪的大眼睛，"可是我嫁给卡莉姆的话，我就是你们家的了。"

"我比较喜欢你的姓氏。"意味着亿万神明。卡莉姆默念着疾风的姓氏。

"让我想到一切你所办到的事，你让我看到奇迹。"

苍天星蟒落下，洁白的光柱从天而降，照亮苍穹，在被拯救的人们眼中，你一直是那不灭的流光。

"听到卡莉姆这么说，便觉得一切都值得了。"疾风闭上眼，"没有卡莉姆在我身边真的不行。"

未曾联想，誓约的婚纱也是洁白的颜色。

永遠なんてないよ。

还只是漫无边际的想象。长厢厮守不过是虚晃一梦。

你来自哪颗露珠？我的天使。

你从何得知我需要你？

你如何得知我梦里的皎月都是你？

是否你金色的诗篇告诉你，

露水相逢于汹涌的海洋，我们攀上高山的浪颠，若我们从深谷之海中幸存——

远去的星辰会指引这道交缠的命运。

祝福的银翼洒下光辉。

圣诞快乐，吾主。


End file.
